What Dreams May Come
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Nothing is ever impossible... difficult? Yes. After 20 years, will Owen Hart rightly be inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, AU)


**A/N: Although this is just now being uploaded, this was started in September when Enzo was still with the WWE so he will appear in this story.**

 _It was their last Raw appearance for a while as Amanda had cut her appearances to limited ones… eight and a half months pregnant, the brunette decided to join her husband at ringside for his match against Hunter._

 _Amanda and Finn walked out there like they normally would, the fans going crazy… but when their arms were raised, Finn lowered his immediately, seeing Amanda take a deep breath._

" _Call this match off now!" Hunter said frantically to the referee before running to where the newlywed couple were as Finn kept Amanda to his side and lightly rubbed her back as Hunter saw the small puddle of water. "Yep, those little ones want out." He said as Finn entwined the fingers on his right hand with those on Amanda's right as his left arm was around her back._

" _Doing okay? Want any ice chips? Just remember to keep breathing, okay?" Finn responded, Amanda nodding._

" _First time around…" Amanda replied quietly before they kissed…_

Amanda opened her sleepy eyes, looking around.

' _What a hell of a dream.'_ Amanda thought as she sat up, deciding to get dressed for the training sessions today with Liv Morgan, who was coming back from a knee injury… she wouldn't have minded but Liv had gone on a drunken rant about Enzo and Dianne's relationship recently and it pissed her off.

Amanda threw on an oversized _Bulletproof Balor Club_ tank top before pulling her long chestnut brown curls into a ponytail and trying to tie her crosstrainer shoes… but she couldn't even put them on and set them back on the floor, Finn seeing her frustration as he walked in. He walked over as she pulled her socks off, Finn sitting down and putting her legs in his lap before lightly rubbing them.

"Why can't Hunter get someone else to help Liv?" Amanda muttered, Finn noticing how pale she looked.

"I'm calling him." Finn said, grabbing his phone and dialing Hunter's number.

"Hey kid, how's the wife?" Hunter asked.

"More or less alright, but… she's in no condition to be practicing with Liv today." Finn answered.

"I'll let her know and get Mandy to rest, okay? Sometimes she pushes herself too hard." Hunter replied.

"I will." Finn said before they hung up.

At the Performance Centre, Hunter left his office and found Liv and Aestrid near the ring.

"Rope's tightened, Liv!" Aestrid responded.

"Hunter, where's Mandy?" Liv asked.

"She ain't well, Liv. Practicing is off today." Hunter answered.

"I need someone, we've got Wrestlemania 35 coming up in six weeks!" Liv responded.

"And I've got the health of my employees to think about." Hunter replied, Liv muttering under her breath. "Maybe it's just age sneaking up on me but what did you just say about Mandy and her career being over?" He asked, Liv looking at him with angered eyes.

"It practically will be if she suddenly has to raise a child!" Liv responded angrily.

Hunter was about to respond to that but Aestrid stopped him and dragged him away. Liv turned to her phone to call one of her friends, Hunter and Aestrid heading into the hallway.

"That was damn uncalled for! You and Steph have three girls and you two still work here. Why does she think Mandy would leave the company if she had a child?" Aestrid said.

"I don't know… but it is starting to add up, Mandy wouldn't risk harming an unborn life by running through a practice session." Hunter replied.

"You're right, she wouldn't." Aestrid responded.

Back in her pajamas and trying to unwind, Amanda looked at the calendar on her phone… she counted the days repeatedly before standing up and heading into the bathroom with her phone. As she reached for the cabinet, her phone rang and she answered it.

"Ace, you scared the hell outta me." Amanda said, having jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry… I just wanted to check up on you and warn you too. Liv… she isn't too happy that you've cancelled a few things lately." Aestrid replied.

"I'm about one point off of ripping her bleached hair out by its roots!" Amanda muttered, the background noise of the cabinet door opening having startled Aestrid.

"Yeah… though by the sounds of it, you're both suspecting the same thing is happening. She was muttering about how your career is nearing its end when she spoke to Hunter." Aestrid replied.

"I wouldn't say near the end but going on a break…" Amanda said as she read the instructions on the back of the box. "Everyone's reactions are gonna vary and be overwhelming." She whispered.

"You'll have every right to be pissed if they aren't happy ones. Just breathe and take the damn test." Aestrid said before they hung up and she saw Ruby Riot. "Your friend is in the ring." She responded, Ruby nodding and heading towards the ring.

"What in hell's name happened to Mrs. Balor, where is she?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you later." Liv responded as they began the practice session.

Back at the apartment, Amanda waited nervously after taking the tests… before hearing a knock at the bathroom door and knowing Finn had come back upstairs to check on her.

She wasn't gonna lie, the thought of a life growing in her terrified her to no end but also made her excited.

She stood up and unlocked the door, letting Finn in and then checking the tests… all three read _Positive_ and the two hugged and kissed.

It was about a week and a half later that Amanda and Finn found themselves in Calgary, Alberta in front of the house that Owen and Martha had shared… their children were grown now but they had asked Amanda to talk to Martha.

The door opened and 52 year old Martha looked at them before letting them in.

"Hey…" Martha greeted after closing the door.

"Hi, Martha…" Amanda responded, the 28 year old carefully unbuttoning her coat and Finn taking it off of her.

"Such a gentleman… reminds me of my husband." Martha replied, Amanda and Finn smiling at each other.

So far, things were going well…


End file.
